


Made With Love

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-12
Updated: 2011-04-12
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver attempts to make Clark's Christmas gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Made With Love

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to CW/DC Comics  
> A/N: for the smallearth advent calendar, prompt: wool; thanks to my beta, boltgirl426, for all her help!

Finding the perfect gift was always difficult. It was even harder when shopping for one Clark Kent. Oliver Queen was experiencing that first hand.

For a long time, Oliver didn’t have anyone to shop for, so while most people hated Christmas shopping, he was actually grateful to have finally have people in his life for whom he could buy gifts.

He was almost done- he had gotten gifts for the Bart, AC, Victor, Dinah, Chloe and Lois … the only person left was the most important. Ollie had been banging his head over figuring out a gift for Clark for weeks and came up with nothing.

It was terrible; this was the man he _loved_ … he should know Clark better than anyone, yet he couldn’t even think of a good gift.

In his defense, Clark wasn’t much help. Every time Oliver asked him what he wanted, Clark just smiled and said, “I don’t want or need anything.” Sure, people said they didn’t want anything but Clark actually _meant_ it. So what the hell was Oliver supposed to do?

Finally, he went to his last resort: Chloe. She had known Clark the longest and might have some insight. Just as he hoped, she did.

That’s how Oliver ended up attempting to _make_ Clark’s gift. For all his talents, he wasn’t very creative. A quick Google search provided him with many ideas, but one in particular caught his eyes: knitting.

Ollie could knit Clark a sweater! He had always been smart and easily picked up new things, whether that archery or even learning to hack. How hard could this be?

Those were famous last words, or at least that is what Oliver realized as he poked himself for what felt like the millionth time.

“Ouch!” He winced, dropping the needles. Staring at his abused fingers, he sighed. This was getting ridiculous. Maybe a sweater was a bit ambitious. _I should change it … maybe a scarf instead?_ Glancing at the wool, he realized a scarf was possible … a sweater? Not really.

One thing was for certain: he needed a back-up gift. With a week left till Christmas, the crowds were going to be terrible, but he had no other choice. So he made it to the mall, spent about twenty minutes just looking for parking, and that was the easy part.

Getting inside, he found every inch of the mall packed, people pushing and pulling to get by, and he inwardly groaned. _Clark’s worth it._ That was understatement.

The trip wasn’t a complete disaster; he found some gifts, including but not limited to a few books that Clark had mentioned, and a gorgeous cashmere sweater that matched Clark’s eyes. If he couldn’t make it, at least he could buy it. Those were all ordinary, at least to him.

What he wanted was that one special gift and he couldn’t find it.

Exiting another store, disappointed, a familiar figure caught Oliver’s eye. _Could that be …?_

Taking a chance, he called out, “Martha?”

The woman in question turned around and smiled, upon seeing him. It was indeed Martha Kent. She made her way toward him.

“Hi, Oliver,” she greeted him.

He smiled back. “Doing some last minute shopping?”

“Yes, unfortunately, I just got back and I have a few gifts left,” Martha told him. “How about yourself?”

Ollie sighed. “If you can believe it, I only have one person left to shop for.”

“Something tells me that person is my son,” Martha remarked.

“Are you psychic?” Oliver wondered aloud. Clark had often claimed his mother possessed the ability to read minds, but now he hadn’t believed him, until now.

He got a chuckle in response. “No,” Martha said. “It was just a lucky guess.”

“I wanted to make him something,” Oliver explained. “But my attempts at knitting failed miserably.” Lifting his bandaged fingers, he added, “You can see how well I did.”

A knowing look crossed Martha’s face. “Let me guess, you tried the internet for some ‘how to’ guides?”

“Yeah, and it was no help,” Oliver said, cringing.

At that, Martha laughed. “Yes, those never work. They probably work as well as the books I tried back in the day.” Seeing his curious expression, she continued. “I was where you were during my first Christmas with Jonathan. I tried to make something, wanting to prove myself as more than just another city girl, but I kept failing.”

“What did you do?” Oliver couldn’t help but ask.

“I asked Jonathan’s mother,” Martha answered. “She taught me. If you would like, I can come over and give you some tips.”

“I bet you’re busy,” Oliver replied, suddenly feeling shy. “I don’t want to add to your work.”

Martha waved it off. “No need for formalities, Oliver. I would be more than delighted to help.”

“Then I would definitely appreciate it,” Oliver said, grateful.

“I will give you a call,” Martha promised. “Oh, and Oliver?”

“Yes?” He said.

“Don’t worry too much,” Martha advised. “Especially over a gift. If I know my son and I do, I think the greatest gift he feels he’s gotten this year is you. It’s been a long time since I’ve seen him this happy.”

“Thank you, Martha,” Oliver said. They both knew what he was thanking her for, and it wasn’t the offer to help with the knitting. Ollie was confident in Clark’s love, and he knew that Clark was happy with him, yet hearing Martha say those words filled his heart with joy. He liked to get confirmation that he did make Clark happy, especially from the woman who knew him best.

Ollie hadn’t had much luck as far as relationships went and he knew Clark was “the one” so he really was giving it his all.

 _And I always will,_ he silently vowed. Then, all of a sudden, it was like a light bulb went off. Martha could help him with the scarf, but he had a perfect addition.

The rest of the week went smoothly. With Martha’s assistance, he managed to finish the scarf, which actually looked pretty good, if he said so himself. Fortunately, Clark didn’t even suspect anything, too busy with the Planet and stopping crime. Crime only increased during the holidays and both Green Arrow and Superman were kept busy.

However, Christmas Eve was just for them. They were going to have dinner at the farm, but first, Clark and Ollie were just enjoying spending time together at Ollie’s penthouse.

“I was thinking,” Clark murmured, as they cuddled near the fireplace.

“Thinking what?” Oliver asked, snuggling closer. Yes, this was perfection. Clark stood up, causing Oliver to frown, opening his mouth to protest this action, but his boyfriend spoke before he could say anything.

“Well, we’re leaving to the farm soon, but I wanted to give you something first,” Clark said. He disappeared and reappeared moments later, with a box in his hand. Surprisingly, it had holes in.

“I thought the tradition is to open one gift after dinner,” Oliver said, puzzled.

He got a shrug in response. “I couldn’t wait. Besides, we can make our own traditions.”

Ollie couldn’t help but smile at that. “Well, I have something for you too.” Getting to his feet, he went and found what he was looking for. Walking toward Clark, he handed it over and said, “Merry Christmas, Clark.”

“Merry Christmas, Ollie,” Clark replied, handing over the gift he had for him. Ollie was surprised to feel movement. “Open yours first,” Clark added.

“Sure,” Oliver said. Carefully, he unwrapped it, unsure what to expect. When he pulled open the box, he was shocked. Inside, fast asleep, was a tiny kitten. As if sensing them, the kitten awoke, opening its eyes, looking up at Ollie. It was orange with bright green eyes and Ollie just fell in love.

“You always said that you wanted a cat when you were younger,” Clark stated, gaining Ollie’s attention. “I thought it would be a good idea …”

He was cut off by Oliver’s lips capturing his. “I love it,” Oliver said, pulling away. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Clark responded. “It’s a boy, just so you know.”

Pulling the kitten out, he grinned when it purred. Placing it on the floor, he couldn’t help but smile as it ran around.

“Now it’s your turn,” Oliver said.

“Okay,” Clark agreed. As he unwrapped it, Ollie’s heart was in his throat. He waited with baited breath as Clark pulled out the carefully folded scarf, and smiled. “It’s beautiful.” Suddenly his expression shifted and he eyed Oliver. “Did you … did you make this?”

“Yeah,” Oliver said sheepishly. “Or at least I tried … your mom helped.”

Clark’s smile at his words was blinding and caused his heart to race. “Thank you. I love it … and the fact that you took the time to make it means a lot to me.”

“Open the scarf,” Ollie urged.

Tilting his head at Ollie’s words, Clark paused for a moment, but did as he said, revealing a tiny box there. Snapping it open, he gasped when he saw what was inside, a white gold ring, with a large diamond in the center, tiny diamonds and emeralds surrounding it.

Meeting Oliver’s gaze, he found that the blond was a lot closer than before. Taking a deep breath, Oliver took Clark’s hands in his own.

“Clark, I love you, and I’ve been going slow, because I don’t want to mess things up,” Oliver began. “But you’ve made me happier than I’ve ever been before. I don’t want to spend a day without you.” Lifting the ring from the box, Oliver slipped it onto Clark’s finger and asked, “Will you marry me?”

For a full minute, Clark didn’t speak, his gaze darting from Ollie to the ring and back.

“Clark?” Oliver said, his stomach tightening at the lack of response.

Then, all of a sudden, Clark smiled. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Ollie echoed hopefully.

“Yes,” Clark repeated, grin widening. “Yes, Oliver Queen, I will marry you.”

Ollie’s smile matched Clark’s as he whopped in joy. Cupping Clark’s face in his hands, he captured his lips. They only separated once the need for air became overwhelming.

“I love you,” Clark said softly.

“I love you too,” Oliver replied immediately. A mew had them turning and Ollie outright laughed. Apparently, the kitten had found a ball of yarn, and was trying to conquer it. “It seems that he’s having about as much luck with that thing as I did,” Oliver commented.

Clark chuckled. “I don’t know. I think you did fine.”

Ollie just smiled, and leaned forward to kiss the lips of his boy-no, _fiancé_.

As far as Ollie was concerned, the only thing he needed to be good at was loving Clark the way he deserved. Everything else was just icing on the cake.


End file.
